The Lost Ones
by KDesai
Summary: Oliver and Barry go on a mission to catch a dangerous arm dealer but soon it becomes a matter of survival when their plane gets caught in the middle of a storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am baaaack...lol! Thank you so much for voting on which story you want to read. And I got most of the votes for Barry and Oliver being stranded in deserted island. So here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Oliver...stay away from me!"

"Barry.."

"I mean it Ollie...or else I will sue you when we get back to central city" Barry scrambled backwards

Oliver gaped at the boy on the ground and he took a step towards him "We have to get that out! You are bleeding badly"

"Let it be! What if I bleed to death if you take it out" Barry tried to make an excuse even though he knew how laim it was. But he really didn't want to Oliver to remove a long thin steel rod which was proudly sticking out from his ankle.

Oliver huffed "You are only making this difficult kid. Do you want me to tie you down and then remove the rod"

Barry gasped, his face scrunched due to pain in his ribs. He tried to take a small breath but this simple action was also sending waves of pain through his body "You...wouldn't"

Oliver frowned when he saw Barry was struggling to breath "Barry...please let me get the rod out and then I can check for other injuries"

Barry shook his head "I am fine...just...couple of broken ribs" Oliver's eyes widened "What? A couple of ribs? Before you said it was just one!"

The speedster gave him a sheepish smile "Yeah...maybe I hit my head too...I can see two of you..." The older man cursed and bend down near the boy "When were you going to tell me huh? After you die and haunt me in your ghost form?" Oliver scolded the hero. Why did the kid never told anybody when he was hurt. Oliver hated this one habit of his. He nevet thought about his safety.

Barry didn't answer as his eyes were beginning to droop. Oliver wasted no time further and wrapped an dirty rag that was lying on the ground above the ankle, ignoring painful groans coming from the speedster. He needed to get the rod out now!

"Barry...put this between your teeth" Oliver pulled out his hankerchief from his pocket

Barry's head rolled to his side and then with great difficulty he looked at his friend "Why?"

"It's going to hurt a lot and I don't want you to bite your tongue" Oliver placed the cloth between Barry's mouth. The boy shook his head at his friend telling him he was not ready for this. He tried to stop the older man by catching his hand but Oliver placed his hand on the ground "Get ready on three"

Barry closed his eyes which were now streaming tears. He didn't want this. Why did he ever listen to Joe and his friends? Why did he get on the plane? Why did their plane crashed? Why did they end up in an deserted forest where there was not even a bird flying around. How were they going to survive? Barry's mind went to that moment when he agreed to go with Oliver

24 HOURS EARLIER

Oliver had come to Central City asking for Barry help in catching a criminal who was hiding in the island near Costa Rica. His name was Gabriel Hawkins who was very dangerous weapon dealer. After a couple of failed attempts the vigilante thought he could use Barry's powers to catch the man. Oliver hired a private jet and asked the team flash if it wasn't a problem if he could borrow Barry for few days. Of course team flash never said 'No' to anyone so they agreed with Barry joining Oliver in his mission. Joe said he would tell Captain that he had a flu so he will not be coming for few days.

Now Barry sat beside Oliver in his private jet tightly clutching the seat beneath him "Don't look down...don't look down" he kept repeating these words until the vigilante huffed at the speedster "Barry you should have told me that you are scared of heights"

Barry glared at his friend. His stomach going funny when the jet jerked a little "You should have told me we were going to go this high Oliver! If we go any higher I think we might reach the space"

Oliver rolled his eyes at his over dramatic friend "Aren't you the flash who saves lot of lives everyday?" Barry pouted at the older man "I am flash on land not on air! Are we there yet?" he asked hopefully

"Calm down kid! We are almost there" Oliver assured Barry but the boy had his eyes closed. He really wanted to get out of this jet.

Suddenly out of no where the weather changed its form. The wind became strong making the jet sway on the air. Barry's heart dropped to his stomach "Oliver...what are you doing? Keep this thing steady!"

Oliver clutched the control and tried to balance the jet but the strong wind was making it very difficult. Then came the pouring rain with thunder sounds which shielded their eyes from outer view. Oliver frowned "No one said about the weather change"he mumbled, hands moving on the controls.

Barry was panicking. He hated this feeling. The rain..the storm...the lightning..all this reminded him of the night he was struck by it. The cold wind was not helping his frightened mind. The storm was so strong it was making him shiver in his seat "Ollie...please get us out of here"

Oliver was doing his best to get the jet out of the storm but it seemed as if the wind was pulling them more inside it "Barry...I can't seem to get control...can you get us out?" The boy slowly shook his head feeling the cold chilly wind seeping through his skin "Where will I take you in the air? I am not a superman that can fly. Besides..It's...it's too cold Oliver! I can't...use powers"

The vigilante cursed. He knew what was going to happen next. They were surely going to crash "Hold on to something! We are going down!" Before Barry had chance to react what Oliver said the jet rattled with a loud sound. The engine had completely shut down leaving them to defend themselves on their own "Oliver!" the boy yelled but his voice was lost in the heavy rain and wind

Both friends saw with wide eyes as the jet was going down in spiral motion hitting the long trees and bushes on the way. The last thing Barry saw that his head getting hit on the glass in front of him and the world went black.

 **So how was it? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Here is new chapter! Thank you soooo much for reading reviewing following and favourite this story! It really means a lot lovelies! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FLASHBACK

Oliver groaned when he came back to the world of living. He slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to take a look at his surroundings. Where was he? He now remembered the sudden attack of storm..engines shutting down..and how they went head down. He saw the sun was still burning bright and wondered how long was he out. The vigilante also realised their plane had crashed in middle of no where.

The first thing Oliver did was to run his hands over his body to check for gaping wounds. When he didn't find anything other than few bumps and bruises, the older man's eyes fell on his side where Barry was suppose to be seated.

Yes he was suppose to be seated but Oliver didn't find him. The seat was empty which doubled his worry "Barry?" He looked around but coudn't find the boy. Did he jump? No that coudn't be possible. Oliver then saw the windshield was broken and his heart dropped to his stomach. Could Barry be thrown out during the crash. Damn kid! Didn't you wear seatbelt? That meant the speedster might be hurt. He quickly unbuckled his seat and got up grunting from the effort

Oliver scrambled through the broken parts of the windshield "Barry!" he called out hoping he would get a response but was met with silence. The vigilante almost made it out when he saw the prone figure of his friend "Barry!" As soon as he was out in the field Oliver felt a bone chilling wind pass through his skin making him shiver. He pulled his jacket close to his body puffing a small cloud of air

The older man ran hurried his moves and got to the boy who was lying face down in the ground. Turning Barry on his back Oliver gently patted on his face feeling the skin under his hand very cold to touch "Hey Barry...can you hear me? Barry!" he didn't know how long was the kid unconsious in this cold weather.

After few attempts Oliver heard a groan from the boy which was music to his ears. Atleast he was awake now "Wh...What? Too cold" Barry mumbled and looked at his friend with confused expression. He tried to get up but Oliver placed his hand on his chest "Don't move. You might be hurt"

Barry's eyes flickered around and then comically widened as if knowing where exactly they were "We aren't dead?" Oliver laughed lightly "No kid. Thankfully we aren't. Let me check you. Stay still"

The speedster swatted Oliver's hand "I am fine...just feel pain in here" he pointed towards his chest "Think I might have broken a rib...but that's all...I am good". Though Barry was hurting a lot in his ribs, he didn't want Oliver to worry unnecessary. Also he will be healing in couple of hours so that shouldn't be a major problem. He just needed to pull himself together and then he will flash them out of here "Give me some time...I will heal..then go..not cold"

Oliver had a scowl on his face. Why was Barry slurring. Something was wrong. The kid was more hurt than he was letting him know. The vigilante decided to check himself and racked his eyes over the hero's body. Barry had a deep gash on his side temple, small cuts and bruises covered his body. He said he had one broken ribs so he added that to the list. His eyes widened when he saw Barry's leg. A thin rod was brutally impaled on his ankle and it was bleeding heavily on the ground "Barry! Oh God..."

"What is it...Why did you say Oh God.." Barry asked but at the same moment he felt an excruciating pain in his leg. He tried to move but proved to be wrong decision as he let out a painful howl "Oliver help me up please...my leg... I need to see...something is wrong"

Oliver gulped down the lump and slowly helped Barry sit upright "Calm down okay...don't panic" Barry ignored him and looked down at his ankle. His eyes widened and teeth chattered "Oh my God...is that a...rod?" The older man nodded apologetically "We have to get that thing out" he said making Barry scramble away from him

PRESENT

Oliver positioned near Barry's leg and held it by one hand. The other hand went to pull the rod "Ready?" Barry again shook his head in a negative, looking at Oliver with fearful eyes. He knew it was going to hurt like hell. The vigilante looked away "Sorry" and gave a pull at the rod

Barry screamed through the cloth but it came out muffled. He tightly gripped on the leaves and dirt on the ground with his hands. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes. He could faintly hear Oliver saying smooth words to him "Easy...easy..it's almost over...you are doing good...hang on"

With every pull Oliver gave Barry coudn't help but yell as it was sending waves of pain through his entire leg. He tried to stay as still as possible. His back arched letting out a final scream when the older man finally pulled out the rod. Spitting the hankerchief beside him the boy tried to take a breath but was left panting and sweating and he didn't dare move for few minutes.

Oliver cursed when he saw the ankle was bleeding more than before. He quickly untied the cloth from the calf and tied it over the wound earning a surprise yelp from the boy "I don't want you...to do that again" Oliver wiped the sweat from his forehead "Trust me kid I will never do that again"

Suddenly Barry's eyes began to droop again. He wimpered and slowly closed his eyes welcoming the darkness. Oliver sighed and sat beside the boy. This was bad. Very bad. He didn't knew if Barry was healing because from the looks of it his powers were working very slow. The cold weather was most probably holding his powers back. The kid was still hurting with broken ribs, head wound with a mild concussion if not serious one and the major injury to his leg.

Oliver took a deep breath. He had to be strong and think practically. He could do this. He will get them out of here. He was the one who asked the kid to help him so it was his responsibility to make sure he gets back home safely. His hand went to his pocket where he kept the phone. He looked at the screen as saw there was no signal. The older man then checked for Barry's cell but there was no signal in it too. His heart sank further knowing there was no connection to outer world.

Oliver ran a hand on his mouth and looked at his jet which was now nothing but a wrecked steel box. He stood up to inspect if he could find anything that will help.

The vigilante coudn't believe when he saw the damage. His jet was literally spilt in half with other half no where in sight. He mentally thanked God that they were still alive after this dangerous landing. Moving in through the broken jet Oliver was met with disappointment when he saw there was nothing there to help them. His and Barry's backpack, first aid kit and water everything was kept in back area of the jet which was now missing. He made a decision.

Oliver came back to where Barry laid and lightly shook his shoulder "Barry...Barry can you wake up? We need to move" he hated waking up the kid but they needed to find the other half of the jet so atleast it will help them to survive until he thinks of a way out. He coudn't leave Barry alone in this unknown island. It would be easier to keep a watch on the boy if he was with him.

Barry twitched in his unconscious state and then slowly owned his eyes. He instantly shut them close, his hand moving towards his leg which was throbbing in pain. He coughed couple of times and suddenly gasped trying to take a breath. Sensing something was wrong Oliver called out to his friend "Barry? What is it?"

Barry's movements were sluggish as he caught Oliver's shirt. With much difficulty he said "Can't..Can't breath!"

 **Get ready for my cliffy's...lol! Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! New chapter! Thank you to all my lovely readers! You guys are awesome with your support! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver panicked seeing the boy struggle to breathe "Barry?" he saw Barry was clawing at his chest. It has to be his ribs, thought the older man. His mind went on speed drive and carefully pulled the speedster in a sitting position "There you go...now try to breath slowly...take slow and small breaths...don't rush"

Barry wheezed trying to get air into his lungs "It hurts" he coughed again sending another jolt of pain through his ribs "This sucks... I hate this" Oliver looked at him feeling guilty "I am sorry. It's all my fault" The younger boy shook his head "Don't blame...yourself Ollie. Let's find a way out..I don't think my powers are working.. .too cold in here"

"I know Barry. Our jet was cut in half during the crash. We have to find the other half so we can get our backpacks and water" Oliver explained "Can you walk for few miles. I am sure the other half shouldn't be far"

Barry slowly nodded "I am good. Let's go" though the boy was no where near good, he pushed himself to be strong. They needed to find the other half of the jet. He was already thirsty and hungry and knew Oliver must be feeling the same but he wasn't letting know. He had calorie bars in the backpack which Cisco had packed for him. If he could eat few then he might heal quickly and they could find a way out

Oliver helped Barry up and slung his hand over his shoulder. He could feel Barry was shivering from cold and small wimpers escaping from his mouth as they took each step. The duo then walked through the jungle "Where are we?" Barry asked trying to take his mind off the pain and cold

Oliver supported more of the younger man's weight "I think we shouldn't be far from Costa Rica. Maybe we can find some civilization" Barry sighed "Don't you think we would...have found someone till now..we are walking for almost two hours now" his head was hurting less and the pain in ribs was little bearable but his major concern was his ankle. He needed to heal. The weather was cold and without his powers they were on their own "Oliver will we get out of here right?"

The vigilante stopped in his tracks and looked at Barry "Of course we will kid. Did I tell you the prank I played on Thea when she was eight years old..." Oliver started sharing his childhood stories to distract the boy

It was late evening when both were exhausted from their traipsing through the jungle, Oliver's eyes fell on the other half of his jet. Relief cursed through his body "Barry look! We found it!" The younger man smiled broadly "Thank God!" Oliver then made Barry sit down near a tree "You rest here. I will go get our backpacks" Barry nodded "Hurry"

Oliver rushed towards the wreckage. His heart filled with hope. He reached inside the half part which was filled with small slabs of cement and lots of stones. There was small puddles of water inside the jet. The rain had completely destroyed the inner parts. Breathing through the dust the vigilante tried to locate the things he needed. Removing a huge part of cement block he found broken first aid box. Oliver picked up the box and placed it to his side. Next he found two water bottles. This is not enough, thought the older man. The third one was crushed under a metal pipe so it was no use.

He placed the bottles beside the first aid box and took a deep breath. Now came the thing he needed the most. Their backpacks. Oliver frantically searched but he coudn't locate their bags. He panted feeling a little dizzy and held on the side of the metal door. He waited until the darks spots disappeared from his eyes and got to work again.

Another few minutes went by without success. Oliver almost gave up hope when he saw the belt of his bag. Happiness cursed through his body like electricity. He moved some debris and pulled his and Barry's bags "No..no no no Oh God.." Barry's bag was ruined. The bag was torn and crushed under the debris. Oliver tore apart the rest of the leather and saw the calorie bars were all melted and mixed with water and dust "What's going to happen now?"

Barry had his eyes closed. With every breath he took his ribs didn't hesitate to let him know that it hurt. His hand would go every few seconds to his leg clearly feeling the pain. He then heard Oliver's voice "Barry? Hey wake up kid"

Barry didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to sleep for months but Oliver was not letting him so he made a annoying sound and slowly flicked his eyes open "What?" he said clearly unhappy for waking him up

Oliver placed the bottle of water on Barry's lips "I got our bottles. Drink some water" The speedster didn't needed to be told twice and he gulped down the water as fast as he could until the older man had to ask him to slow down. When he drank more than half of water he pulled away "Did you drink?" Oliver nodded "Yeah I had some"

"Good. Can you pass me my bars...I am sure after I eat them I will heal quickly. The weather is not so cold now...I can get us out of here" Barry searched in Oliver's hands but he coudn't see his bag. He saw the older man look at him with sadness "Ollie? Where is my bag?"

"I am sorry kid. Your bag got destroyed in the crash"

"What?!" Barry coudn't believe this was happening. The pain, hunger and his frustration in not being able to use his powers made him to loose all the patience he had "My bag is ruined?"

"I am so.."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't..crashed us to this stupid forest then..."

"You are seriously blaming me?"

"Let me...remind you it your criminal...we were catching...you coudn't control a jet?"

"It wasn't like I summoned the storm Barry!"

"You are the worst pilot"

"Well right now this worst pilot is your only hope in getting out if this woods"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Barry yelled at Oliver immediately regretting it as his ribs burnt in response. He slowly lifed himself up leaning on the tree behind him "I will...find my way out"

Oliver gritted his teeth "Don't be stupid Barry! I have done everything possible to help you. Stop acting like a stubborn child"

"Fuck you Oliver! I am the flash! I am sure I can survive without you" Barry bend over biting his lips and took a long branch to support his legs

Oliver caught his arm "Where the hell are you going? It's already getting dark!" The boy wrenched his hand away "Away from you!"

"Barry!"

Barry didn't listen or answer Oliver. He just limped through the darkness, almost losing his balance but caught himself before falling face down. The vigilante was now mad at the boy. The moment he opened his eyes in this place he had been taking care of the kid but what did he do in return? Accusations! He had tried his best to help him but Barry was being ungrateful. Rage ran through his veins and he yelled back at Barry "Fine! Go your way! Don't come crying when some wild animals decide to feed on you tonight. I am done saving your ass"

Barry responded raising his middle finger at Oliver and soon he disappeared into the darkness.

 **Oooh look at these two stubborn boys! They are on their own! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments on this fic! And special thanks to all guest reviewers to whom I cannot pm. Thanks a lot for support! On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry panted feeling dizzy as he limped through the woods. He was sweating and breathing hard pain and fatigue getting into him. He strolled blindly into the dark forest without any directions. The boy didn't want to admit it loud but he was starting to regret his decision to leave Oliver.

Barry cursed out loud when he accidentally put his weight on his injured ankle. He stopped moving and decided to take a break. Plopping down near a bush Barry coughed and wrapped his arm over his stomach. His ribs were hurting less maybe he was healing. He thought maybe he should try and see if his powers were back. Taking a small breath he used his phasing power "Aaaah!" The boy doubled over in pain squeezing his eyes shut. Okay no more power experiments for him.

After few minutes when his pain subsided Barry raised his voice and uttered breathlessly "Help! Can anybody hear me?" He was met with the silence of the dark night. The only sounds were heard was crickets singing and howls of some unknown animals. A single tear fell from his eyes. He was scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be flash again. He didn't want to be alone here. He wanted Oliver.

Barry felt guilty of his actions. He shouldn't have said those mean words to the older man. Oliver had tried his best way to help him but he had just blamed him for their misery. Deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't Oliver's fault. He needed to apologise to him. But how? God knows where would he be in the woods?

CENTRAL CITY

Joe dialled for hundered time on Barry's cell phone. Each time he was met with his voice mail. It had been more than a day since he had lost contact with his son. He knew the mission was dangerous so the father inside him coudn't help but worry about his son. When the distress father informed the rest of the team flash members, they decided to check on the hotel in Costa Rica where Oliver and Barry were suppose to stay.

Cisco informed Joe that neither of them had checked in nor their jet had landed in the country. The team was baffled on where did the two hero's might have vanished. Their best and worst guess was that the two of them might have been kidnapped by Gabriel and his men or by other enemies. After coming up with plenty of negative thoughts it was Iris who came up with an idea. She asked Cisco to check the weather on that day.

"Oh mother nature!" yelled Cisco. The group gathered around the scientist "What happened Cisco? Did you find them?" asked Iris with hands on her hips

"You were right Iris! This weather forecast shows a huge unexpected storm had appeared on their route" Joe frowned "What are you trying to say Cisco?"

Caitlin understood what it meant "It means there is a big chance their plane might have crashed Joe" her voice grew heavy. Iris's hand flew to her mouth "Oh my God! Barry..Dad! We have to do something!"

Cisco shook his head "We can't be for sure Iris. It's just another wild guess" Iris was having a bad feeling about this "No Cisco...I know Barry is in trouble. I can feel something is wrong. They are obviously not on Coasta Rica, they haven't been answering our calls and then a sudden storm? What if you are right and they did get involved in an accident. What if Barry is hurt or Oliver? Dad please we have to check"

Caitlin pointed her look at Cisco "Can't we locate the plane?" Cisco nodded and punched few buttons "I am sorry. The map doesn't show anything"

Joe immediately pulled his cell out "I am with Iris. I can't wait anymore. I am calling rescue operation guys" Iris was glad his father agreed with her.

Cisco looked at Caitlin "I hope both are fine. This does not look good" His friend gave a small smile "Well atleast they have each other. They are not alone"

BACK IN WOODS

Oliver jerked awake from his unfitful slumber. His eyes fell on the dark night that was slowly starting to freak him out. He didn't want to remember but his mind kept playing the memories of those awful years he had to spend on the stranded mountain.

The vigilante shuddered thinking what if the history repeated itself. Before he knew his breathing quickened and heart started to race in his chest. He felt like he was back in the mountains. All alone with no connection to outer world. Oliver closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying not to panic. He counted till fifty and slowly opened his eyes. His breathing was little back to normal. He could do this. He could and will get out of here...with Barry

Barry...Oliver thought of the hero. Not hero but a stubborn ungrateful careless and...and...hurt. The vigilante's heart sank in his chest thinking Barry was still hurt and God knows where in this dark night. He shouldn't have lost his temper and shouted at the kid. He was hungry and hurting. Anyone would loose their patience. He picked up his bag and opened the zipper. He cursed inwardly. Why did his bag survived that only had few sandwitches and a bottle of orange juice. His mouth watered seeing the sandwiches. Oliver was about to take a bite when Barry's hurt face came into his view. He bit his lip and placed back the bread in his bag. How could he eat when the boy was starving with hunger. He felt guilty that he didn't even get a chance to attend his wounds with the first aid kit he had founded. The vigilante sighed thinking... I should have tried harder to stop him.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

Barry wrapped his arms around his stomach and wimpered. He was feeling hot from inside and at the same time shivering from the cold night. He knew it was the fever doing its work. Occasionally his body would twitch with hands clenching into fists. His leg was throbbing from all the walk he had done. He thought maybe his ankle was infected but the hero had no energy to look at his wound so he laid silently on the muddy ground.

Suddenly Barry's heart gave an unsettled lurch. He heared a growl coming from his right side. The hero slowly pulled himself into sitting position and blinked through the darkness.

A high pitched moan

Barry gulped down the building fear. What was that sound? A tiger? A cheetah? Maybe elephant? The boy gripped the leaves on the ground and started breathing heavily, tiny beats of sweat rolling down his forehead. What should he do? Move? What if that thing decides to attack? He was in no position to defend himself. How will he able to save himself?

Before Barry could think of a way out he heard the grunting sound become louder. It was way too close to him. With the next blink the trembling boy saw a pair of yellow eyes staring right back at him

"No...Is that a bear?" Barry whispered to himself feeling dread pool in his stomach. This might very well be the last day of The Flash in this world.

 **Yay! Barry vs The Bear...lol! Soooo how was it? Good, bad or okay? Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments guys! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"What do I do...What do I do?" Barry thought desperately as he looked at the brown bear who was eyeing him like he was deciding which part to eat first. If it was sunlight the boy would have surely seen him drooling. He kept himself calm from outside because any sudden hysterics from his side would want the bear to attack him on the spot but inwardly he was freaking out "This was so not on my schedule"

The bear wasn't as huge as grizzly bears usually were but he did look like over 300 pounds and stood more than three feet but that was huge enough for Barry. Even in the darkness he could see his slightly curved teeths and big claws. He was shaking so badly that the speedster thought his vibrating powers were back but that was not the case. He shook with fear. A very bad fear.

Barry knew he coudn't run even if he wasn't injured. As in this situation it would approve a definite attack from the bear. The said bear was now slowly approaching him but he didn't do anything else to make Barry think he was going to be his meal. The beast was mostly grunting at him. Maybe the bear might take mercy on him "O...Okay big fella...take it easy okay..." he spoke softly

The Bear let out a snort and again started to walk towards Barry who was slowly scrambling backwards. His pain in leg temporary forgotten as the beast stole his attention "You...you might want to...change your decision you know...I am no good in taste...see yuck! I am all covered in mud and blood.." Barry cursed himself. Why did he have to use the word blood. He just gave an icing on the cake for the bear "No...no blood on me...but you see I am not at all delicious...it's all bones...no flesh...they all call me skiny"

The Bear was not impressed with Barry's ramblings and he let out an angry howl as if telling the boy to shut up. Of course Barry didn't stop there "I am a hero okay...I save lives even bears lives too...if you eat me..I won't be able to save your community" he was still crawling backwards

The beast was done inspecting his prey and made a huge leap on Barry who let out a surprise yelp. The bear pinned the boy by his shoulders and was growling at him. Barry shook his head tears falling freely from his eyes. He fruitlessly struggled against the tight hold on him "Please don't...kill me"

The bear raised his huge paw to attack Barry's face when suddenly he was thrown away from him. The bear roared loudly and made an unhappy sound. He didn't attack again and ran to opposite direction. Barry was breathing heavily in the ground. His eyes were closed and was still trembling with fear. He was waiting for the bear to attack again but it never came

"Hey Barry! Open your eyes buddy. He is gone...it's okay now" Barry knew this voice and relief along with happiness ran through his body. He opened his eyes and saw Oliver looking at him with worry "Ollie?"

Oliver gave a small smile "I am here. And you are okay. Come on...let me help you up" he gingerly helped Barry sit upright who fell into his embrace "I am so sorry Ollie...so sorry...I shouldn't have blamed you...I am sorry" Barry was still shaking in his arms and it broke Oliver's heart. He frowned when he felt the boy was way too warm "It's not your fault...I am sorry too... for yelling at you"

Barry tore away from the hug "How did you find me and what did you do to the bear?" Oliver showed him a thick log "You know my aim is good" Barry laughed "And it wasn't difficult to track your limping legs with a stick"

The hero ducked his head down "Thank you Oliver. If you hadn't come then..." Oliver placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "I am not going to abandon you kid. We will get out of here. I promise" Barry gave a small smile and was then hauled up by Oliver. It was no use strolling in dark night with wild animals walking around so they decided to call it a night and found small cave.

Oliver laid Barry on his back who was very glad to finally rest "Damn...I feel like my bones and muscles are melting" Oliver gave an encouraging smile "It's the fever. First I am going to check your leg then we can eat sandwitches" Barry looked at him questionably "I didn't eat the sandwitches in my bag. I coudn't.." his voice trailed off. Barry didn't say anything but his eyes showed gratitude and respect for the vigilante.

Oliver opened the kit and retrieved a small plastic bottle of antiseptic. He knew this was going to hurt the boy but he had to make sure the wound is cleaned. He then unwrapped the bleeding cloth from the leg. Barry's hands were clenched into fists clearly fighting off the pain. Oliver winced when he saw the wound was swollen red and the skin was all squished together. He looked at Barry "I am using antiseptic solution...get ready"

Without waiting for Barry to reply Oliver poured down the liquid on the ankle letting it run down. The boy moaned loudly and tried to pull his leg back but Oliver kept a tight hold "Ssshh..it's over...just few more seconds" Barry shook his head "I...am fine...do what's needed" The vigilante nodded and quickly covered the wound with fresh bandages. He then went through the box and pulled out painkillers. Well they were for headaches but right now he didn't care. Atleast it will ease some of the boy's pain.

They then sat and ate sandwitches and for Barry they were literally food from heaven. He was then given painkillers and the hero fell asleep within seconds. Oliver decided not to sleep and keep an watch on the boy. He crossed his arms and thought about the happy moments he shared with felicity.

CENTRAL CITY

Joe took quick steps and entered the star lab where Caitlin and Iris were eagerly waiting for him. Iris rushed to her father "Dad! What happened?"

Joe looked tired and frustrated. He ran his hand on his face "The rescue force people said since its late night they wouldn't be able to locate them so they will start their search in the daylight" Iris's face fell "Daylight? But what if they are in trouble now dad? This is ridiculous"

"Iris don't think so negative. Maybe they are safe" Caitlin spoke softly to her friend. Just then Cisco came running inside "Guys! Felicity just called...we found the jet!" Joe and others sighed in relief "Where are they Cisco?"

"Okay now for bad news...their plane did get crashed into an island near Costa Rica" Cisco said apologetically. Iris coudn't hold back her tears hearing the news "Are...are they..Barry?"

"I don't know Iris...Felicity coudn't locate them...it's just their jet and..and she also said the jet was located at two different places" Cisco ran his hand on hair. Joe gaped at the scientist "Two different places? How is that possible"

After few moment of silence Iris eyes widened "It means their jet was broken in half Dad! Oh my God...Barry!" she broke down and cried openly. Joe rushed to his daughter and hugged her "He is fine Iris. We will get him back!" His phone vibrated and Joe pulled out his cell "Detective West...What? Are you sure? Tell me exactly where? Jesus"

Iris wiped her tears "What is it Dad?" Joe's eyes held worry and fear in them "My officers located Gabriel in the island near Costa Rica. The same island where Barry and Oliver's jet got crashed"

The star labs went into dead silent.

 **Please please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this fic! Your comments make my day awesome! On with the next chapter! Hope you like this one too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

There was too much darkness around him ready to swallow him whole. Barry ran like he had never run before. He stopped when his legs gave out and he fell on his knees panting heavily, eyes filled with tears. The hero looked with his blurry vision that he hadn't even moved a inch. He didn't even have time to blink and a shadow came towards him. A black shadowwho was wearing an over long black robe. Barry's heart pounded in his chest when he saw the shadow extended his hand towards him.

Barry fell on his back feeling drained of his energy. He coudn't run anymore. He was trapped in this dark and lonely world. The shadow kept moving towards him "No... ..please no...NO!" Barry raised his hand to block the shadow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone was shaking him and he could faintly hear a voice calling out his name "arry...Barry...wake up! It's just a nightmare kid. Wake up!"

Barry's eyes flew open, his pupils searching for the shadow which wasn't there. Oliver was sat beside him with a hand on his chest. The older man was glad that Barry's fever was under control "Take it easy. It was a nightmare" Barry stared at Oliver as if making sure he was real. The hero raised his hand and poked at Oliver's hand "You are real" Oliver looked with amused expression "I actually don't have anywhere else to go so..." he saw Barry give a glare but then smiled "Just kidding. I am not going to leave you" the vigilante then helped him sit upright

Barry nodded "I know" Oliver saw the kid was relaxed now so he asked "Was it bad one?" Barry shivered thinking about the nightmare "Yeah but can we please not discuss about it?" Oliver didn't say another word

They sat for few minutes when Oliver spoke again "Barry I need to look at the wound in your leg" The hero stiffened because he didn't want to go through the pain again "What? Why?"

"I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected" Oliver positioned himself near Barry's leg who flinched a little "Do you really have to?" The older man nodded "I will be gentle. Close your eyes" he picked up the antiseptic solution and slowly uncovered the bandage. Oliver wasn't entirely happy with the recovery but atleast the wound was not infected. It was still red and the skin around it felt warm. He saw Barry had closed his eyes and gripped the dirt on the ground. He whined when Oliver poured the liquid and Barry had to bit his lip from screaming. When will it stop hurting so much, thought the hero

Oliver wrapped the leg with the last cleaned bandage he had in the box. Barry was breathing heavy when finally Oliver let go of his leg "Thanks. How bad?" he saw Oliver give him an small smile "Well good news is that it's not infected and bad news...we are out of antiseptic and bandages"

"And food!" added Barry clutching his leg. Oliver nodded "Yeah food too. Look if you are up to it we should move on and try to find a way out" Barry held his hand out "Help me up! Let's get out of here soon as possible" The older man hauled the kid and took most of his weight "Tell me when you need to take a break"

The sun was shining bright above them but the dense green canopy trees were blocking the rays. Barry was glad his ribs and head wound were almost healed. It was his leg that needed time and now again without food he didn't know how long it would take to heal. They walked for next twenty minutes when the duo reached a path which had two sides. Oliver was looking at both left and right sides, deciding which to choose

"Let's go right"

"Left"

Both said together and laughed. Barry pointed at his left "We should go here"

"No we should go here" Oliver pointed at his right

"What if we find our friend from last night in your path?"

"Are you saying your path is animal proof zone?"

"I don't know...maybe"

"Maybe Barry? Really?"

"Let's not fight. How about we toss"

"You have a coin?"

"I always have a coin! Here"

"Heads or tails?"

"I choose heads"

"Okay...here we go"

"Yes! I won! Come on lets go right side "Oliver glared at the boy "What? If you wanted to go my way then why did you argue so much?" Barry shrugged "I always wanted to toss the coin and win. And I did today!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and they took the right side of the path "When will you grow up kid?" Barry laughed "Never!"

The vegetation around them grew thicker and Oliver regretted taking the right side. It was like they were walking into deep and dense part of the forest. "Ollie...please can we take a break. My leg is hurting too much"

Oliver quickly made Barry sit down and cursed mentally. He saw the boy had gone pale and his face was scrunched in pain "Rest here. I will go check around" Barry nodded "Take your time. It's not like I am going anywhere" Oliver patted on Barry's head "I will be back soon"

Ten minutes later Oliver gently shook Barry's shoulder who had fallen asleep "Hey Barry! I brought food! Wake up" On hearing the word 'food' Barry's eyes flicked open "Did you say food?" The vigilante showed him a bunch of purple grapes like thing in his hand. Barry frowned "What is this? Which fruit is this?"

"These are Mullberry. It's a rare fruit but I found a huge tree full of these. Have some kid. You will gain some strength"

Before Barry knew tears formed in his eyes "I...I can't eat them Oliver"

"What? Why?"

Barry pushed his hand away "I am allergic to mullbery" Oliver was shocked "You are allergic to mulberry? When...I mean how do you know?" Barry nodded "One month back I accidentally drank mulberry juice at the station and collapsed. I was brought to star labs by Joe and Caitlin had to incubate me"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver scolded the hero. "Come on Oliver...it's not that you tell me each time you get hurt" Barry replied closing his eyes again and laughed a little "Told you we should have chosen my path" Oliver was about to answer him back but saw Barry had fallen asleep. The vigilante sighed "What am I going to do with you"

What Oliver and Barry didn't know that a pair of cold ruthless and steady eyes were staring at them from a distance. The man's eyes were fixed on the two boys as he spoke to one of his men "Get ready. Looks like we have company"

 **Nowww you guys know why I wrote one shot on Barry being allergic to mulberry...lol! It was really hard not write about his allergies as it fitted with the plot! Anyways how was it? Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. A big thanks for favourite and following this fic! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Joe looked down from the helicopter he was currently sitting on. His eyes searching for any signs that would lead him to his son. After they got the news that Gabriel was on the same island where Barry and Oliver's jet had crashed, his worry had doubled for their safety. Barry was always a bit reckless and acted on instant without thinking about the consequences and that's what worried Joe the most. His son also never thought about his safety. After becoming flash, Barry always acted as self sacrificing hero. A little hope was still there because Oliver was with him. Atleast he would stop Barry from taking any rash decision and keep him safe.

Joe along with two other officers were almost over the island. The man who flew the chopper yelled at Joe "Sir! We are five minutes away from the island" Joe nodded and asked his officers to keep their eyes open and try to locate the lost ones

IN THE WOODS

Oliver ate few mulberries when Barry was sleeping. He had to retain his strength. Two of them starving to death was not an option. He let Barry sleep for half an hour before the vigilante woke him up again who mumbled something like 'Joe...let me sleep...it's Iris turn to take the garbage out" Oliver chuckled "Barry!" The boy jerked awake and looked at his surroundings "We are still here?"

"Welcome back" said Oliver and Barry closed his eyes again "Are they even looking for us?" The older man gave a pat on his arm "I am sure everybody would have known by now that we didn't make it to Costa Rica. Don't loose hope. Who knows they might be on their way...Joe Diggle or maybe Felicity?"

Barry opened his eyes and let out a small laugh "Felicity? Here? Just admit you miss your girlfriend"

Oliver shook his head smiling "Look, I am going to search something for you to eat. You can't go much longer without food" Barry sighed and nodded "Go. I will be fine" Oliver stood and looked around. He didn't want to leave the kid alone because he knew this time it will take more than ten minutes to come back with some food, that is if he finds other than mulberries. He waved awkwardly and walked away from Barry "Stay safe. I will be back soon"

"You too" Barry shifted in more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Though he hadn't done anything the hero still felt exhausted and fell into deep slumber.

AFTER SOMETIME

"Wake up! Hey you...wake up!" Barry felt someone was roughly shaking his shoulder. He frowned and tried to push the hand away but then his wrist was held tightly and he was hauled up "What the hell Oliver?" Barry's heart sank in to his stomach. He gulped down the building fear as the person standing was not Oliver but three men with guns "Ah..who...who are you?"

Barry saw two men moving aside so he could see a figure walking straight to him. The first word popped in Barry's mind was danger. The man was nearly six foot tall with broad shoulders. He was bald and had short beard on his face but what scared Barry most was his eyes which were cold as ice. He could see only death in them.

Wait a minute

Barry's eyes widened when he realised who the man was. How could he forget those merciless eyes that Oliver had shown him in his computer. He was the reason they were stranded in this stupid mulberry filled island. The man was none other than Gabriel. They were suppose to catch the criminal but right now the situation looked like the other way around

The man slowly walked towards him and pointed the gun at him "Where is your partner kid? Or is he your brother?" Barry tried not to show his fear "Wh...Who? There is no one with me" he didn't want them to know about Oliver. If they both get caught then who will save them.

A right hand slap to his face was the effect of his answer. Barry felt his lip split open and he tasted blood "Don't lie to me. I saw there were two of you!" yelled the criminal. As if on cue Barry saw Oliver was walking in his direction but the older man didn't seem to see Gabriel. Barry thought he had to warn him or else they will catch him too. He yelled loud enough to make sure Oliver heard him "I AM NOT LYING! I AM ALONE!"

Oliver halted his steps and saw with wide eyes that Barry was surrounded by three men with guns and one tall man whom he coudn't see from his spot was yelling at his friend. He hid himself behind a thick bush "Oh Barry...what have you gotten into" The vigilante saw the man give a slap to Barry which made his blood boil.

Barry caught his aching cheek "Ok fine! There were two of us but he left me okay! He said I was becoming a burden" he pointed at his wound and lied hoping Gabriel will believe him. He saw the goon eyeing his injured leg and the next second an explosive pain erupted in his ankle when the leader slammed his boot on the ankle "This burden?" said Gabriel in his cold voice. The boy let out an ear spitting scream that shook Oliver's heart. He coudn't let Barry get more hurt than he already was "STOP! Stop hurting him!"

Oliver came out of the bush and ran towards Barry. He held the hero in his arms trying to calm his ragging breaths "Are you crazy! What did you do?" he glared at the man. Barry was shaking with pain, his eyes were pinched close but that didn't stop the tears falling

Gabriel gave a sadistic smile "It works everytime. Hurt one and another becomes emotional fool" Oliver frowned and realised who he was. He opened his mouth to expose his identity but then went against the idea. He wanted to catch the criminal and drag him to Starling City prison but then he thought about his options.

Barry was hurt

They didn't have any weapons

Barry was hurt

They were clearly outnumbered

Barry was hurt

They were physically weak and had no strength to fight against them

Barry was hurt

Oliver decided to remain quite and act as tourists. He needed right time and place to capture Gabriel. This coudn't be done now specially when Barry was hurt "Look we...we are just tourist...our jet got crashed in the storm...please we mean no harm" the older man looked down at Barry silently asking him to play along with his lie

Barry understood what Oliver was doing "My..my brother is not lying..we are just tourist" the older man was shocked when Barry called him brother but he instantly changed his expression and nodded "Let us go"

Gabriel scoffed "Do you really think I will let you go after you stepped in my land?" Before Oliver could say anything a distant sound of chopper was heard. Barry turned his head towards the sound and made a mistake of speaking out loud "It might be for us!"

Gabriel was quick to react. He motioned to his men who immediately seized the two boys within seconds. Oliver struggled "Hey what are you doing? Let go!" Barry gasped when he was made to stand, still feeling effect of Gabriel's boot. He feebly tried to free himself but frozed when suddenly a cold metal gun was pointed at his side temple

"Sshh! Make one sound and the kid over here will get his brains blown off and if you make a sound your brother will be first one to die" Gabriel hissed at Oliver and then at Barry. The vigilante had no choice but to remain silent. The chopper was now almost above them but neither Oliver or Barry could cry out for help.

Barry's eyes glistened with tears. Help had arrived but they coudn't reach to it. They were suppose to get out of this island not dig their grave. He saw with blurry vision how after few seconds of hovering the chopper disappeared into opposite direction.

Barry then heard a loud thud. He turned to see Oliver was on the ground unconscious. Before the hero could yell out his name, the butt of the gun was slammed on his head. A hot searing pain surged through his brain and Barry swayed on his spot. Few seconds later he was lying beside Oliver.

 **They are in trouuuuuble! Please do tell how was it and leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! A huuuuuge thank you to all my fabulous readers who are reading this story and leaving awesome reviews! Also thank you to all guest reviewers as I cannot pm you. I am glad you guys are enjoying this fic! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He blinked couple of times and saw a dirty brick wall ahead. His head was throbbing in pain where he was hit with the gun. He slowly sat upright on the cold floor of a cabin that was propably somewhere in the woods. The cabin was empty with the only light coming through the small window. The vigilante was glad his hands and legs were not tied. He waited for the pain and dizziness to die down and then suddenly a name popped in his mind. Barry!

Oliver frantically searched for his friend and saw he was lying down in a corner of the room. He quickly got up forgetting his own pain and ran towards the boy "Barry?" The hero cracked open his eyes "I am alive. You can relax" Oliver sighed and slumped beside him. He gave a small hit on Barry's arm "You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry but I can't move. I think he just reopened the wound in my leg" Barry shut his eyes and clenched his jaw to ride out another wave of pain. Oliver immedetialy checked Barry's leg. It was bleeding again but what scared him most was that it looked infected. The skin was reddish and felt warm to touch. He closed his eyes in frustration. This was not suppose to happen.

Barry asked Oliver to help him sit so the older man propped up the boy on the wall behind them. Barry clutched his thigh and cursed when the pain shot up through his leg. Oliver sat down next to his friend "Are you alright?" Barry glared at his friend "Oh I don't know Ollie...let's see...first we get crashed..then I had a freaking rod in my ankle...my bag got ruined...I am slowly starving to death...and the one thing I am allergic to is the only thing available in this damn island...now we are kidnapped by dangerous criminals...so yeah Oliver I am so fine!" he finished yelling and threw his head back at the wall

"I am sorry" Oliver said after few seconds "Look..."

Barry was not done yet "By the way who asked you to come out from your hiding place?" Oliver frowned "What? Are you seriously going to hold that against me? He was hurting you Barry!"

"I had it under control!"

Oliver matched Barry's glare "Oh yeah? Good job!" he pointed towards his ankle "Atleast be thankful for rescuing you" Barry let out a scoff "Great rescue plan" he pointed at the room

Both glared at each other for few seconds and then started laughing. Barry groaned as if even laugh was hurting him "Tell me you have a real plan" Oliver blew a puff of air "Well.." The door to the cabin opened with a screech. Barry reached out and caught Oliver's arm who squeezed in return "Let me do the talking"

Gabriel entered in with his four men "Separate them!" Two men came forward and pulled Oliver from the floor. He took him to one side of the room. Barry was also pulled to his feet who let out a small gasp when the pressure was put on his ankle. Gabriel slowly walked towards Oliver "What is your name?" Oliver glared at the man "Let us go!"

Oliver doubled over when a hard punch was driven to his stomach. "Hey!" yelled Barry. The vigilante coughed and saw a grin on Gabriel's face "I ask and you will answer. Why not we try again. What is your name?"

"Richard Miles"

Gabriel hummed and this time he hit Oliver on his jaw who grunted loudly. Barry struggled to get free "Stop hitting him! What is your problem? We told you we are tourists!" The leader turned his attention on the boy and smiled "How could I forget" he caught Oliver's jaw tightly "You need the right motivation to tell the truth" his eyes fixed on Barry. Oliver's eyes widened "No! Don't hurt him"

Gabriel ignored Oliver and started walking towards Barry who gritted his teeth "You don't scare me!"

"Hmm...I am not going to scare you...it's your partner over here who is scared for you" Gabriel didn't wait for Barry to reply and gave a vicious kick to his ankle. Barry screamed as new angry pain blasted on his leg. He would have surely fallen down if the men weren't keeping him upright

"You bastard! I am going to kill you!" Oliver yelled as he fruitlessly struggled to get free. He saw Barry give him a small nod telling he was okay but the older man knew the damage was already done. Gabriel raised his voice "One more lie and I will make sure he spends rest of his life in wheelchair. I know your name is Oliver Queen and he is Barry Allen! You two are not related"

Oliver was shocked. How did Gabriel know their identities. What else does he know? "How did you know?" The goon scoffed and showed him their wallets and Oliver was glad there was nothing in it to prove they were arrow and the flash "So tell me what is a millionaire and a CSI doing here?"

"Look I swear to you it's just a coincidence. We were going for a vacation in Costa Rica and the storm hit us" Oliver hoped the goon would believe him. He didn't want him to know they were here to catch him.

"Then why did you lie about your identities?" asked the leader. Oliver looked at Barry and then at the man "I was scared okay...you had guns and I have been kidnapped so many times before for my money...plus I didn't want Barry to get hurt because of me. I promised his father to bring him back safe" Barry, even in pain looked at the older man in disbelief. He wanted to remind Oliver that he was the one who asked for his help but the hero remained quiet with a small pout on his face

Oliver saw the goon was buying his lie so he continued. Maybe he could convince him to get Joe back on the island "Look...just ask for the ransom and let us go"

Gabriel let out humorous laugh "I don't want your money" Barry asked the leader "If you don't want money then why are you keeping us here?" The goon gave a sadistic smile "I want Mr Queen over here to do a job for me" Oliver frowned "What job?"

"My container is going to arrive tomorrow night and I want you to bring me the delivery"

"What? Why me?"

Gabriel glared at Oliver "Because of you two idiots that chopper is still hovering over this island. Since the boy over here is from police it won't take long for them to land and start their search which will lead straight towards me. This container is very important for me and I will not loose it because of you!"

Oliver was still confused "Where do we fit in this?"

"If the cops arrive I want you to distract them until I get away from this island. I have made all the arrangements. And yes the boy will remain with me whole time, you know to make sure that you stick to our deal. I assure you once I leave, the boy will be given back to you safely. But if you don't agree to help me...well let's just say you are going to have to explain the boy's father about his tragic death"

There was a silence in the room for a while. Barry and Oliver processing the whole demand that Gabriel was forcing on them. Barry shook his head at Oliver. There was no way he was going to allow Oliver helping a criminal for him. He would rather die catching the bad man instead of getting involved in his hideous plan. He was going to say out loud when Oliver beat to him

"I will not do it!"

Barry stood rigidly, shocked for a second thinking...That didn't take long to decide.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! New chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! It always makes me happy and smile! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I will not do it" said Oliver and Barry was shocked for few seconds. Here he was thinking ways to convince his friend to not to agree with Gabriel's demand but Oliver didn't even think twice before answering. Something was wrong. There was no way his friend would leave him to death even if he was willing to sacrifice his life. Barry saw Gabriel narrowed his eyes "You do know what will happen if you say no to me"

Oliver nodded "I wasn't finished with my sentence. I said I will not do it before you give me what I need" The leader glared at the man "You are in no position to make demands"

"I will not go anywhere if you don't listen to me or else I am ready to die. Go ahead, shoot me and then my friend" Oliver spoke with confidence. Barry was impresssd with the way Oliver was talking. He wondered what was the older man going to ask in return

Gabriel thought for a moment and then spoke "What do you want?" Oliver looked at Barry for a second and started with his demands "I want some antibiotics, clean bandages, food and water. His leg is infected, I am afraid fever will soon kick in if he doesn't get meds and you might end up with one hostage instead of two. I am sure you have all the items since you live here" Barry was in awe seeing Oliver's concern. The hero saw Gabriel give a nod and leave the room with his men.

"Wait!" Oliver called back

The leader turned around "Don't bring anything with Mulberry. He is allergic to mulberries" said Oliver and Gabriel scoffed walking out of the cabin

Oliver rushed towards Barry who was swaying on the spot with one hand on the wall behind him to prevent himself from falling "You okay?" he helped the boy sit down in the floor who slurred to him "Thanks...you are my best friend..best brother" The vigilante saw Barry's condition was worse than before. His face was flushed and sweating badly. Oliver placed his hand on Barry's forehead "You are hot"

Barry chuckled with his eyes closed "Don't say it in front of Iris or Felicity, they might get the wrong impression" he opened his blurry eyes "Did you bring...your doppelganger? I can see two of you" Oliver sat down next to him and sighed. He felt helpless in the situation. He hoped Gabriel would atleast bring him food and antibiotics "No...it's the fever"

"Look why don't you sleep for a while" Oliver said softly when Barry gave a painful moan. He was surprised when the younger boy didn't argue and laid his head on his shoulder. Oliver noticed he was shivering when the temperature of the room wasn't even that cold. He pulled Barry closer and ran his hands up and down on his arms. The boy snuggled closer and soon his breath even out and he was asleep.

JOE IN CHOPPER

"Keep looking!" Joe ordered, his hands tightly cluched on the binoculars. He was sitting with the other two officers who were also searching for survivors of the crashed jet. It had been hours of endless search and Joe was now slowly losing hope. The island was vast, covered with huge trees and bushes. It was nearly impossible to see from above.

When his detective side told Joe to abort the search mission, the father inside him wanted to see his son. The thought of losing Barry made his heart clench painfully. He was not ready to lose a son and neither were the people back in town. Iris Cisco and Caitlin all were counting on him to bring their friend and hero back to them safely. The old man hoped Barry along with Oliver were safe. He didn't know why but his mind was at peace thinking of the vigilante. Oliver was always protective of Barry. If Barry was hurt he would do anything to keep him safe. He just hoped none of them were hurt.

"Sir! I found the jet!" yelled an officer sitting beside Joe who felt a wave of happiness curse through him "Where?" The chopper slowed down and flew above the wreckage part of the jet "We should go down! I am sure we will find them if we search further" said Joe and patted on pilot's shoulder "Can you land this thing? We need to go down"

The pilot raised his voice and spoke "Not here Sir! I need clear ground to make a landing. I can find a place little far. You will have to walk from there!" Joe gave a thumps up and the chopper took a sharp right turn. Joe ran a hand on his face. He checked his cell and saw there was no signal. The detective already thought about his next move

INSIDE CABIN

It was now more than an hour since Gabriel left them alone. Oliver could occasionally hear Barry wimper next to him. He could feel the heat that radiated from the boy. His fever was rising and there was nothing he could do. The vigilante frowned. Where the hell did they go? Why was it taking so much time?" Were they even going to give him what he asked for?"

Oliver had to do something. Barry's health was getting worse. He feared the boy would either have a seizure or slip into coma with this high fever. He slowly extracted Barry from himself and laid him down on the dirty floor. Just when he was about to turn, Oliver felt a pull at the hem of his jeans. He looked down and saw the boy was looking at him with fear and feverish eyes "Wh..Where are you going? Are...are you leaving me?"

Oliver's eyes stung with tears. He knew it was the fever that was making Barry unsure and scared but the look in his eyes broke his heart. The boy looked so young and vulnerable with his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. The vigilante crouched down and took hold of Barry's hand and looked directly into his eyes "I am not leaving. Just going to get some help" he spoke softly. The hero looked a liitle unsure but nodded and released Oliver's hand "Ok...just come back please" The older man patted his arm "I will. I promise" Barry closed his eyes again

Oliver got up and walked towards the door. He banged on the wooden frame "Hey! I need help! My friend is getting worse! Hey!" After banging for a minute the door opened and Oliver took few steps back. He saw two men walk in with few items in their hands "Step back. I will keep the things on the floor but remember don't move until we are gone" Oliver gave a nod and stood next to Barry. The items were then placed on the floor a feet away "Boss said to get ready for tomorrow night" said the one with holding a gun. They then turned to leave and Oliver heard the lock clicking shut on the door.

The vigilante ran to pick up the items. He was glad he got most of the things he had asked for. There was two bottles of water, two plates of mashed potatoes and beans, clean bandages and couple of antibiotic tablets. He was thankful for the two blankets he was provided even if he didn't ask for them. Oliver first took the bottle of water and went to wake Barry up "Barry! Hey buddy wake up...I have water" It took a minute for the boy to wake up. His sluggish movements showed how weak he was feeling "You came back?" Barry asked surprised

"I told you I will be back didn't I?" Oliver hauled the boy up and placed the bottle on his lips "Take few sips. We got food..you can..." The boy shook his head "Don't want to eat...might throw up...feels like roller coaster inside" he pointer at his stomach.

"I know kid...it's the fever but you have to eat something so I can give you medicine. You want to get out of here don't you?" Oliver tried to coax the boy as if he was talking to a five year old. Right now he didn't want flash to be okay. Right now he needed Barry to survive. He needed his friend to live. After few more encouraging words Barry finally agreed to eat something.

When Barry ate couple of spoon of mashed potatoes and beans before he pushed the plate away. While he was eating Oliver took care of his leg. He cleaned and wrapped the ankle with new bandages. He then dissolved three tablets in an empty bottle and made Barry drink the meds. Oliver laid the boy on his lap and covered him with a blanket. He then took his share of food and water and ate in silence hearing small wimpers coming from down. He hoped the meds would soon do its work.

A fear build inside the older man. What will happen to Barry when he goes for the meeting. What if Gabriel doesn't let Barry go and decides to kill him. What if this was the last night with his friend. He shuddered thinking what was going to happen tomorrow night

SOMEWHERE IN WOODS

Joe and the two officers were dropped off far away from the crashed jet since it was the only safe place to land the chopper. Joe had send back the chopper with clear instructions to flash team on sending back up immediately. It was now early morning with sun ready to rise. The detective along with his officers made their way towards dense forest with determination and hope to find Barry and Oliver.

It took more than half a day to reach to the what was left of crashed jet. They began their search trying to locate anything that would lead to the boys. Joe's eyes fell on Barry's bag that was left abandon on a nearby tree. He frowned picking up the bag and felt his heart sink in his stomach. The bag was ruined which meant Barry didn't have his calorie bars or food that he had packed for the trip. Where was his son? Was Oliver with him? Were they hurt? What if Gabriel had found them before he could reach. Were they even alive? No! I won't lose hope so easily. I will not leave this place until I get my son and his friend. He tightened his grip on the bag "Hang on Boys. I am coming"

 **Sooooo how was it? Next we will see the meeting and lots of action! Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! I am not entirely happy about this chapter but still posted it! Do tell me how was it. Thank you for reading! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver hadn't moved from his place. A big reason was the boy sleeping on his lap. It was more like trying to sleep. Barry kept fidgeting whole night mumbling incoherent words. The vigilante spoke in soft comforting tone trying to calm the hero. It was early morning when Barry's fever finally broke and he could sleep peacefully. Oliver sighed closing his own eyes, sleep claiming him next second

Next day they were given the same mashed potatoes and beans for lunch. By now Barry was feeling little better and could keep his share of food without throwing up. He was still very weak and exhausted. The infection was still there but the Oliver was glad it wasn't spreading. Though he knew Barry needed medical treatment as soon as possible. The antibiotics given were not enough and with every hour passing the kid looked worse than before.

They were currently sitting side by side when Barry asked with his closed eyes "Oliver are you really thinking of going to this meeting?" The older man nodded "I don't have a choice Barry. They will hurt you"

Barry went quite for a while. He felt like a burden to his friend. If he wasn't injured they would have already taken out Gabriel and his men "I am sorry" Oliver looked at him with a confused expression "For what kid?"

"I came here with you to catch this gangster but without my powers...I feel like a burden" Barry's voice was soft as he hung his head low. Oliver frowned "Barry don't blame yourself okay. What happened is not your fault. Right now I don't care of catching that criminal. All I care about getting out of here alive. We can go after him when you get your powers back"

Barry turned his head to his side. No matter what Oliver said, the guilt was still eating him alive. He looked at his leg. It was still hurting and felt like sharp pins were being poked at his skin. He closed his eyes and waited for the night to come not knowing what fate had planned for them.

FAR AWAY IN WOODS

Joe and his two officers were still searching for Oliver and Barry. It was now almost evening with the dark sky ready to take it's place for the night. The officer with him looked at his watch "Sir...our backup should arrive by tomorrow morning. I am sure the pilot must have reached Central City by now"

Joe stopped brushing away the dirt on his suit "You are right Carl. We should keep looking though" The second officer Nathan pointed towards his right and whispered sharply "Sir! I think someone is there" he passed the binoculars to Joe

Joe saw through the lens and frowned, they were not Barry or Oliver but two men who were dragging a wooden box. He saw one of the them open the box and pull out brand new rifle and picked out second item which was revolver.

It didn't take long for Joe to understand they were smugglers and most probably Gabriel's men since he was spotted in this island. Joe thought for a moment and made a decision. He had to stop them. Being a cop he coudn't let him get away "They could be Gabriel's men" he said to his partners and looked again "But I don't see him!" All three then hid themselves behind the thick bushes "Sir what should we do?"

Joe again looked through the binoculars "I don't see more than two men.. we can take them. Look Nathan you go back to our landing place and wait for the back up"

"But Sir I can help you with these criminals"

Joe shook his head sternly "No! I need someone to guide the back up team here if we are in trouble. Carl will stay with me. Now go! It's my orders"

"Yes Sir!" Nathan then turned and headed back to the place where they landed the chopper

Joe pulled out his gun and motioned with his hand to Carl, asking him to follow. Slowly and cautiously they reached were the two criminals stood inspecting the items in the box. The detective saw the two men were busy talking so he took this opportunity and yelled "FREEZE! CCPD!"

The two men turned around holding their hands in the air. They were shocked and shook with fear "Please don't shoot" Joe tightened his hold on the gun and walked towards them. Carl followed behind with his gun aiming at the two men "Where is Gabriel?"

The two men looked confused "Who?"

Joe raised his voice "Don't try to act smart! I know you are smuggling weapons and Gabriel is here in this island. It will be lot easier for you if you all surrender" One of the men spoke "Listen officer...we don't know who are you talking about. We were paid to deliver this box tonight. We don't even know the person's name"

Joe frowned "Who gave you this box?"

"I don't know his name. We get a call from our boss who gives us address where to deliver the goods and then a huge amount is paid to us. That's all we do"

Carl whispered to Joe "Sir... I think this box is suppose to be delivered to Gabriel. He might come to collect it tonight" Joe thought for a moment "You are meeting this guy for first time?" Both nodded "Please sir...we are just the delivery guys. We did not commit any crime"

Joe scoffed "You mean delivering illegal weapons to a ganster is not a crime to you?" he saw the two men hung their heads in shame "Carl tie them up. We are going to take the delivery to Gabriel"

When Carl was tying the two men Joe ran a hand on his face. He had come here in search of his son and Oliver but now he had to catch a criminal. The father so badly wanted to keep looking for Barry but he knew Gabriel also needed to be stopped. It was also getting dark so it will prove even more difficult to find them. He will just have to wait for backup to arrive. Until then there was no way he was going to let the criminal escape.

IN CABIN

Oliver's eyes were on the door. He knew any moment Gabriel will come to separate him from Barry. He wasn't afraid for himself. His fear was for the boy who right now had very less capacity to defend himself if needed. He looked at Barry who was sleeping again, tightly clutching the blanket that was pulled up to his chin.

Oliver quickly got up from his place and went near Barry. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead. His fever was up again. The vigilante cursed and checked the wound. The meds must have worn out as the ankle was swollen with red blotchy skin. A small puss was forming around the wound. Barry wimpered when Oliver covered back his ankle "Ol..Ollie? Whts..oing..on?"

The vigilante gave a small smile acting brave for Barry "Nothing kid. Just checking your leg" he saw the boy let out a shaky breath "Could you pass me more blanket...it's freezing cold" Oliver covered his friend with his own blanket "Do you want some water?" Barry shook his head "Kid drink few sips. You need to be hydrated" the older man then made his friend sit up and the hero drank few sips

"Everything..hurts Ollie" his voice weak and raspy. Oliver placed his hand on Barry's head "Hang on kid..I.." The door to the cabin opened with a bang. Gabriel entered with his men "Let's go Mr Queen"

Oliver looked at Barry and got up "If anything happens to him" he pointed at Barry "I will kill you" the vigilante hissed at Gabriel. "My men will tell you where is the meeting held. Bring me my delivery and you can have your friend back. Meet me back here. Be careful...my men have seen a chopper land on this island" Oliver's ears picked up. Maybe help had arrived. He heard what the leader said next "I am sure they must be searching for your two. But don't let yourself be found before you make the delivery. If they are cops...you know what to do. I will release you both once as soon as I get my box"

"Oliver..." Barry called out from below. Oliver bend down to face Barry "I will come back for you okay" The boy looked through his blurry eyes "Don't go" The vigilante squeezed his shoulder "Why not you take a quick nap kid. I will be back before you wake up"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Oliver got up and Gabriel gave him a briefcase full of money "Give this to the other party" The vigilante looked at Barry one last time before leaving the cabin.

 **Sorry I did say the meeting will be in this chapter but it got long so had to split it in two. Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! Was going to update tomorrow but I got a sweet review from Agentkem that she wanted an update on Sunday sooooo here you are girl! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you to alll my readers for awesome support! You guys are really the best!**

 **A guest reviewer asked me when do I update : I don't have a fix schedule but as soon as chapter is complete I update it! Thanks for reading!**

 **On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry was in and out of consciousness. He laid alone on the dirty floor of the cabin, burning with fever. The hero was thirsty now and saw the bottle of water was kept little far away from him. He stretched his shaky hand from the blanket, immediately feeling the cold creeping in. He was about to reach the bottle when the door opened and two men walked in and saw how Barry was trying to reach the bottle.

The two men smirked at each other "Let's have little fun" One of the guy walked towards Barry and picked up the bottle "You want water?" Barry gave a nod, expecting the bottle will be passed to him. The man laughed bitterly "Let me help you" he started pouring the water next to Barry on the floor. The hero glared with his feverish eyes. The tiny drops were falling on his face and he so badly wanted to drink the liqui. He didn't utter a word and saw how the man emptied the bottle in front of him "You can still have it if you want kid. Just lick the floor" he laughed and his partner joined him

Barry felt tears threatened to leak from the corner of his eyes. He wiped them angrily. Never in his life he had felt this helpless. He was the flash who had superpowers but right now he couldn't even get a bottle of water from the bad guys. Barry knew he could never be able to take them down in his weak state so the hero chose to ignore and tried to turn the opposite side.

One of the guy gritted his teeth when Barry showed no reaction. He roughly hauled the boy off the floor in sitting position and twisted both of his hands behind his back "We are not done with you" Barry gasped at the sudden pull feeling sharp pain curse through his body "L..Let..go!" he struggled to get free but it was in vain as the man tightened his hold "What is the hurry boy? Let us teach you a lesson"

Next came the punches and kicks on the hero and this time he wasn't able to hold back his screams. The ribs that healed before were cracked again and Barry tasted blood in his mouth. He was barely able to breathe with the oncoming beatings. The hero couldn't take it any more and thought this was how he was suppose to die.

Suddenly the door opened and Gabriel walked in with angry expression "What is going on in here?" The two men stepped away from Barry who curled himself into a ball. Gabriel glared at his men "Don't do anything stupid! I want the boy alive! Get out!" The men nodded and quickly ran out of the cabin. The leader looked at Barry only to see if he was alive and walked out closing the door shut. Barry coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He shook with eyes filled with tears. He didn't know how long he will be able to survive and wished Oliver would come back soon. Barry closed his eyes welcoming the darkness

MEETING

Oliver was instructed the place where he had to meet the person and bring back the box to Gabriel. He wanted to get over this soon as possible so he could go back to Barry. It was dark night with cold wind blowing through the thick bushes. The moon's brightness was the only thing guiding him through the darkness. He stumbled when his leg tangled on a thin branch and cursed inwardly. After walking for half hour he saw two men were standing with their back facing him. If it wasn't for Barry he would have surely taken out these men. The vigilante took a breath "Did you bring the box. I got the money"

Joe was standing with Nathan jumped at the voice but next second he frowned. Why did the voice sound so familiar. He turned and was shocked to see Oliver with a briefcase "Oliver? What the hell are you doing here?"

Oliver felt his eyesballs nearly dropped from his eyes. Was he hallucinating. He blinked twice to confirm that Joe was standing infront of him "Detective West?"

Oliver was never a fan of hugs. Like never. He didn't know what made his legs walk and he hugged Joe "Thank God you came" Joe was taken aback with the sudden hug but returned it eventually "Are you alright?"

Oliver felt embarrassed as he broke the hug. He cleared his throat "Sorry. Yeah I am fine" Joe looked behind Oliver to see if he could spot his son "Oliver where is Barry?" Oliver's face paled. How was he suppose to explain Barry's condition to Joe. The vigilante felt guilty he wasn't able to keep the boy safe "Barry...he is.."

Joe's heart thumped loudly in his chest. A worst thought came in his mind "Is he...?" Oliver quickly shook his head "No! He is alive but he needs doctor immediately" Joe frowned "What happened to my son?"

Oliver then told the father how they survived last forty eight hours. Joe listened with heavy heart and was even more angrier on the ganster. He wanted to catch the criminal and draw a bullet in his head for hurting his son "Oliver take me to Barry. I need to see him"

Oliver nodded "Wait! What are you doing here with the smuggling box?" Joe pointed where they had tied the two men "I was searching for you two when I found them. I had to catch the man. The backup will arrive in few hours"

"Detective West you cannot show yourself to Gabriel. He asked me to distract any cops if seen or else he will harm Barry. Let me give the box to him and get Barry out of there"

"What about Gabriel? You know we cannot let him escape"

"We will catch him once we get Barry back. Please Sir...Barry needs help. I have to go...I am already late..he will suspect something is wrong" Oliver pleaded

"Okay...I am following you. I will be out of view" said Joe

"But..."

"I need to see my son and no one can stop me" Joe raised his voice and Oliver could do nothing but give a nod. He started walking with box in hand and Joe and Nathan followed him shortly

IN CABIN

Barry sat in a corner if the room with one hand wrapped around his stomach. His body was aching in such a way that he felt someone had run a truck on him. He saw Gabriel was staring at him. He wanted to punch the man with his super sonic power "You better hope your friend doesn't run away" he pulled out his gun

Barry pinched his eyes shut, clutching his ribs "He will never...leave me" The leader looked out of the window "He sure is late!"

A knock was heard and everybody pulled out their guns. One of the man opened the door and Oliver entered in with the box. Relief cursed through Barry's body. The first thing Oliver was did was to see if his friend was okay "You good?" Barry gave a small nod "I am fine" purposely choosing not to tell the older man about his latest beatings. He really wanted to get out of here

"Did you make sure no one followed you here?"

Oliver nodded

"Good!" Gabriel glanced at one of his men who got the message and went out to make sure Oliver was telling the truth "Give the box to me"

Oliver held the box tightly "No! Release Barry! That was our deal"

Gabriel glared at Oliver "Rob! Get the boy up" Barry was pulled by his arm. He let out a painful gasp, swaying on his spot. He was brought next to the leader "Now place the box down and take two steps back. Rob will walk with the boy from here. He gets my box and you get your friend"

Oliver nodded and lowered the box on the floor. He took two steps back. He saw Rob guy push Barry as he walked beside him. Barry was almost near the box, a loud bang was heard from outside. Next thing the door to the cabin opened and Joe stumbled inside "Boss! There are cops outside! I killed one and other is here" he pointed at Joe

"Rob! Get the boy!"

Before Barry could register what happened he was pulled by the back of his jacket and thrown near the feet of the leader. Gabriel aimed his gun at Barry's temple and hissed at Oliver "I told you no cops! Now the boy will pay for your smart move"

"NO!" yelled both Joe and Oliver together

A gun shot sound echoed in silence of the dark night.

 **Sorry for cliffy! Next chapter will probably be the last one! Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends! Last chapter (sighs)! I want to thank each and every one of you fantastic readers who have read reviewed favourite and followed this story! You guys are really awesome with your support! On with the chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry felt himself being pulled back when he was two steps away from Oliver. He landed on Gabriel's feet shaking with fear. He heard the leader yell at Joe. He didn't even get a chance to express his happiness on seeing his father when he saw the goon aiming the gun at him and ready to pull the trigger

What happened next was blur to him. In an attempt to save his life Barry raised his leg and gave a swift kick to Gabriel's knee. The gun went off and the bullet went pass his shoulder gracing the upper part. The hero cluched his shoulder and slumped on the floor. Gabriel fell on his side grunting in pain

Oliver took this opportunity and lunge at the man on his side, knocking his gun out of his hand. Joe did the same treatment to the men on his side. The gun fell and was strewn across the floor. Soon both engaged in hand to hand combat. Gabriel got up and grabbed Barry by his shirt. He was about to punch him when Joe caught his hand "You are not hurting my son anymore!" the detective raised his fist and brought back down on the leader's face with full force. Gabriel felt his jaw was broke as he took the blow. Joe gave another hit to his side temple and Gabriel went limp on the floor

Oliver was proving little slow in his actions due to the exhaustion and hunger. Joe came forward and helped Oliver to take dowm rest to the men. Soon Gabriel and his men were tied up with belts in a corner of the room.

Joe and Oliver then rushed near Barry who was still on the floor. His eyes were closed and blood was seeping through his shoulder "Barr! Hey son... open your eyes...Barry?" The moment Joe touched Barry's arm the boy jerked and widly started throwing fist at him. The detective was surprised at first but then gently caught the boy's wrist "Hey hey hey calm down son...it's me...Joe...Barr!" Oliver stood beside them not knowing how to react in the situation

It took few seconds for Barry to finally get his bearings and he looked with tear strained eyes at his father "J..Joe?" The detective nodded with a smile "It's me son. You are safe now...no one is going to harm you" The boy looked at Oliver for confirmation to which the older man replied with a nod "We are getting out of here kid"

Barry gave a weak laugh and hugged his father. Joe wrapped his arms tightly around the boy all the while murmuring soft words to him. He could now feel how warm Barry's skin felt and hoped the rescue team arrives soon as possible. A soft wimper in pain was heard from beneath and Joe knew his son was hurting. He saw Oliver grab a blanket and asked the detective to lay Barry back down so he could press the material on the bleeding shoulder.

Joe laid Barry on the floor with his head on his lap. The young hero let out a painful groan when Oliver pressed the blanket on the wound. Joe repeated soft words and ran a hand on Barry's hair knowing how much his son liked this action. He held one of his hand in his and gave a light squeeze just to let Barry know he was there for him

The next thing that happened was a nightmare for Joe. Barry's body gave a jerk and his eyes rolled at the back of his head. He stiffened on the floor as if attacked by a taser gun. Joe's eyes widened with fear "Barry?" The boy kept jerking and it didn't take long for the father to know his son was having a seizure "Oliver!" he yelled at the vigilante as Barry's violent spams locked his joints

Oliver's heart began racing when he saw his friend shaking on the floor with blood gushing out of his mouth, his teeth had cut clean through his tongue "He is having a seizure!" yelled Joe. Oliver hunched down and moved Barry to his side so he could avoid choking on his blood. They kept a soft hold on the young hero and moved little so Barry wasn't crowded

Oliver and Joe felt utterly helpless. Aside from worrying and dreading they had no choice but to wait for Barry to ride out his seizure. Joe kept stroking his forehead saying soft encouraging words through his sweat soaked hair in attempts to soothe the young hero.

Sixty seconds passed like a snail

The seizure didn't last much longer after that, the spams relasing their hold on Barry's muscles and he finally went limp. Joe pulled the boy up and hugged him tighter in his arms, gentle hands rubbing his back combing through his hair. Joe couldn't contain the tears that freely fell from his eyes.

Oliver glanced at the corner of the room and made sure Gabriel and his men were securely tied and walked out of the cabin. The moment he stepped out a single tear fell from his eyes. Barry was suffering and couldn't do anything for him. His eyes scanned the dense forest. Waiting for help to arrive. They needed to get Barry out of here. He clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. Where were the rescue team? Were they even coming? What if Barry has another attack? His body will not be able to survive

Loud rustling sounds broke Oliver from his negative thoughts. He saw a group of six men come running towards him with gun in hands. They were wearing badges. Relief cursed through his body and he ran towards them "What took you so long? Come on! Hurry up!"

The rescue team officers informed Joe that they brought two choppers. It was decided to put Gabriel and his men in one chopper and the other was arranged for Joe Oliver and Barry to ride. The chopper was brought above the cabin since they couldn't wait any longer seeing Barry's health getting worse. The boy was then loaded in a hanging stretcher and pulled up by a rope. Next was Oliver and Joe's turn. The chopper then rushed towards Central City.

TWENTY FOURS LATER

"Please tell me...I am not dreaming" Barry's voice was rasp and heavy as he looked at the worried faces of his team members

Caitlin immediately came forward and checked his vitals "Lie still Barry. You are still healing"

"You are awake!" Cisco greeted his friend with a smile "How are you doing man. You scared the hell out of us" Barry asked with confused expression "Ah...why? What happened?"

Joe gave his son For-real look "You don't remember Barr?" Barry looked as if he was trying hard to think "I know we crashed our jet...no food...no water...Gabriel...Oh my God...Joe did you catch him?" the hero again tried to get up from the bed but Joe and Cisco pushed him back "Relax son. Gabriel is send where he belongs. You need to rest"

Barry sighed in relief. He turned his head where Caitlin was standing "How bad?" Caitlin looked up from her chart board "Well you have infection on your ankle which is slowly healing. You were severely dehydrated and I found three broken ribs. Your fever was sky rocketing when you were brought here. Not to forget the seizure you had. You were lucky it didn't last longer or else anything would have happened...brain damage...coma...or death" her last words were barely a whisper

"Wow! I am glad you came Joe. Thank you" Barry looked at his father. Joe smiled and kissed Barry's forehead "I am glad to seen you alright. Iris is on her way. She was really upset when you went missing" Barry nodded "I will talk to her"

Barry's eyes then searched for one person who was missing in the room "Joe...where is Oliver? Is he alright?" Cisco answered his friend "He is resting in next room. Though I thinks you should talk to him. It looks like he blames himsellf what happened to you"

"What?"

"Yeah. He refused to see you when I informed him you were out of danger. Said he will only cause harm to you. He wanted to leave and go back to Starling but Joe stopped him" Cisco finished and Barry felt bad inside. He looked at Caitlin "Can you unhook me Cait"

Caitlin shook her head "Barry you are still weak. You need these IV's to regain your strength" Barry pleaded to his friend "I will come back as soon as I talk with Oliver. I need to do this"

"But.."

"Please"

Caitlin looked at Joe and Cisco who kinda were on Barry's side. She had no choice but to agree "Fine. But only for few minutes and then I want you back in bed" Barry nodded twice and Caitlin removed his IV

Cisco wrapped Barry's arm around his shoulder and helped the limping hero to the next room. When they reached at the door Cisco left Barry who gave a knock at the door "Can I come in?"

Oliver, currently sitting on the bed with his back facing the door was typing something on his phone when he heard Barry's voice. The vigilante tensed at first but was glad he could hear Barry's voice again "You should rest" he didn't even turn to face the boy

Barry frowned "Aren't you going to let me in"

Oliver shook his head "Go away Barry...You were hurt because of me"

"That is not true Ollie" Barry tried to walk forward but gasped when he accidentally put pressure on his ankle. Oliver heard the gasp and turned around. He saw the boy was about to fall and ran to catch him "Barry!"

Oliver caught the falling speedster "Are you crazy? Who even allowed you to come over here all alone. Come on sit down" Barry couldn't help but smile at Oliver's concern. He was made to sit on the bed and Oliver passed him a glass of water "Are you okay? Any pain? Should I call Caitlin?"

Barry nodded "I am fine Oliver. Thanks to you" The vigilante shook his head "Don't say thanks to me. You should be mad at me"

"For saving my life?"

"For letting you get hurt"

Barry sighed "You and I both know it was not your fault. It happens okay...our timing was bad. Besides we did accomplish our goal. Gabriel is behind the bars"

Oliver was quiet and Barry knew he was still feeling guilty "Come on Oliver. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead by now"

"What do you mean? I did nothing to help you"

Barry hummed "Okay so let's count what you did" he held his fingers out to count "You pulled the rod out of my ankle...you changed my bandages many times...saved my life from a bear...you shared your sandwitches with me...you stayed up whole night when I was suffering from fever...you went to deal with bad guys for me...what else proof you want Ollie?"

"Barry..."

"No Oliver...don't beat yourself up over something that is not your fault. You were there for me when I needed you the most. That's what friends do...brothers do" Barry saw Oliver gave a small smile "Now if you will not listen to me then I will call Felicity and make her sit on you" Barry finished but next second his eyes widened "Oh my God...she is your girlfriend...she does sit on it...I mean you..your stuff..I.."

Oliver chukled "Barry you can stop!"

"Sorry" Barry smiled "Can I have a hug" Oliver stared at him "You know I don't like to hug"

"Come on... I got owies...please" Barry showed his beat puppy face and the older man had no choice but to take his friend in his arms "Stop using your baby face to get things done your way" Barry laughed and hugged his friend tighter "Thank you Oliver"

"You are welcome kid. Anytime"

THE END :-)))

 **Well that was it guys! I enjoyed writing this fic and hope you all liked the last chapter. Gonna take a mini break and I will soon be back with my new adventure! Please leave a review for one last time :-)))**


End file.
